Soul Mate
by Super Asian
Summary: Songfic. It takes Draco and Hermione to realise their true feelings, but they come clean in the end. "Soul Mate" By Shinhwa; translation at bottom.


Soul mate  
  
ga kkeum hon ja ga ji gyuh woh jil ddae myun  
  
nuh leul cha ja ga mam eul dal lae gon hae  
  
ee lun juh lun yae gi sok ae  
  
nan uh neu sae gwen chan ah juh  
  
'That MAN! I can't believe he could stoop down to such level! And a PROFESSOR at that! Oh!' Hermione let out an exasperated and frustrated sigh as she nearly screamed the password (Butterbeer) at the portrait. She climbed in and marched straight for the Head Boy's dorm.  
  
"Draco! Draco Malfoy! Get your fat ass out here right NOW!" Her hair was quite disheveled, and her eyes had a fire in them no one but him could extinguish. "Oh my God! Get out here right nooooooooow!" She fell to her knees, her shoulders finally starting to sag and her head bent, leaning her forehead against the door.  
  
"Yes?" He opened the door, causing her to fall straight into his knees.  
  
"Ow. . .Oh my gosh! You know how I had detention with Snape?" He nodded his head as she took a big breath. "He made me clean out his closet, which was filled with papers to no end, and then I had to reorganize and restock all of his potion ingredients! And after I had done all that, I had small paper cuts and cuts from the vials. Did he stop there? NO! He then decided that I need to clean all of the first years' cauldrons. . .I could kill him right now!" Her chest was heaving slightly, and she had a wild look in her eyes. All in all, Draco thought she looked dead sexy.  
  
soo man eun ee ya gi neun da ji na doh  
  
oorin byun han gae man ee ubt ssuh  
  
eun jae boo tuh nae ahn ae eet neun  
  
nul bo gae dwen guh ya?  
  
ah leum da oon nul..  
  
"And you want me to do.what? What the hell can I do about it Hermione? Hm? Should I go down there now and say 'Oh Professor Snape. You worked Granger dreadfully hard. Do you think that maybe next time you could just have her sweep the floors?' Like that would go over well." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I don't have a fat ass, thank you very much. I think it's quite nice."  
  
'Damn right it's a nice ass.' "But Draco. . .! You have to do something! You're his pet! Pleaaaaaase?" She was begging on the outside, but on the inside, she was melting. Sure, he had been a big prat for the last six and a half years, but his looks made up for a good portion of it. She knew she was falling, but there were times like these when she didn't really care. She was just happy to look into his ice-blue eyes. 'But Draco, everything is fine if you'd just love me as I do you. . ."  
  
geu lun guh doh na neun mollat dun guh ya  
  
joh ah han dan mal eul ha gi ga  
  
nan doo lyuh woh  
  
soh joong han chingu leul eel eul jil doh molla  
  
ga seum man joh yuh ga go eet neun gul  
  
[Draco] Draco looked at Hermione, and he could see the love in her eyes, even through the fires that burned within. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure if was just another lust expedition. He could see how she cared about him, even though they had just called a truce a few months ago. He remembered that after that night, they started to have a few conversations and debates about books and ideas, always giving the other a good time.  
  
[Hermione] Would it hurt to tell you my feelings? Hermione thought as she peered up at him, still on her knees in front of his door. Would you run away if I told you I loved you? She had a pretty good idea that he would, so she kept silent, shouting her feelings to him in her heart, never aloud.  
  
"Um, Draco. . .? Can I talk to you later? Meet me outside by the lake at 8:00. Okay?" He merely nodded before walking back into his room, Hermione getting up to freshen up.  
  
go baek ha gae dwel kkuh ya  
  
uh sek hal ji doh molla  
  
yuh tae kka ji gi da lyuh on soon gan ee  
  
ji geum on guh ya  
  
ha loo jong il gi da lyuh ssuh  
  
mal eul hal kka mang sul ee go mi chuh buh lyun  
  
dash hae buh lyuh reload  
  
ee jae boo tuh ga shi jak ee ya Uh C'mon bring it on  
  
It was 7:48, and Hermione was sitting at the base of a tree near the banks of the lake. Lucky for her, she'd forgotten her cloak, which was inside on her four poster. She hugged her arms, patiently waiting. Here we go. Draco, I hope you don't hate me after I tell you. Hermione thought. She hoped he wouldn't hate her. After all, after she got to know him better, Draco was a very interesting and funny person, with his witty comebacks during their debates, and the way his whole face seemed to glow when he smiled.  
  
But what if he does run? Hermione was filling herself with doubts. He'd never love a mudblood. . .Hermione's eyes started to sting. She thought about getting up and running right now, hiding in her room, when a soft crunch was heard behind her. She knew she had to do it now.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Why couldn't we have just met in the common room?" He rose an eyebrow. She wanted to melt right there.  
  
"Um, he-hello Draco. Sit." She patted the spot next to her, and he sat down.  
  
ga kkeum nae gyuh tae noo goon ga eet sseu myun  
  
gwen hi wae mam ee pyun ha ji ahn neun ji  
  
nuh doh wae loh woh suh na leul chat jeul ddae  
  
ga seum ee sul lae neun ji  
  
She had it all scripted in her head; it was all she had thought about since dinner. She knew she couldn't just blurt it out. It would be irrational and if she were in Draco's position, she'd run away and avoid the other person. While she sat there thinking, she kept opening and closing her mouth, resembling a fish. She couldn't do it. She knew she had to say something now, but she couldn't let her feelings surface.  
  
jak eun guh deul eul moh ah seng gak hae bwa ssuh  
  
ee jen jom mwun ga ahl guh ga ta  
  
mul gae man neu kkyuh ji dun dan ha na ae  
  
geu nyuh neun gyuh tae eet dan gul  
  
She knew right then, when he looked at her with curious eyes, that she was in love. The kind of love that would last forever, even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. It was so hard for her to forget the past, when he would repeatedly call her a mudblood, but to her, those days were over. Before her, she saw a beautiful man. She looked away, and told him that it was nothing, that she'd just rather watch the stars with someone other than Crookshanks for once.  
  
nun moo seun seng gak ha ni  
  
na ae ma eum deul kin gun ah ni gaet ji?  
  
(maybe you like me you like me too)  
  
uh sek hae juh ga neun na leul  
  
ba la bo neun nuh ae gae..  
  
Draco could tell Hermione had things on her mind, but decided not to say anything. After all, he'd let her take her time. He finally realised that he loved her, but he couldn't allow his father to find out; he knew there were spies around the school. He studied her for a minute, from her wrinkles robes up to her bushy mane. Yes, this was the girl he fell in love with. The fiery attitude, the bushy hair, and her sharp tongue. She never had a dull moment, and he loved her. No one could know though, and he looked at her with longing.  
  
She turned around, and saw the look she was being given. They both looked away at the same time, hoping the other didn't see their emotions.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hermione. . ."  
  
They both looked at each other, and then knew it. They both said in unison. "I love you." He kissed her gently on the lips, before parting. He rested his forehead on hers, and he smiled. She sighed contently, and he swooped in for another kiss, though this one was a bit more demanding. They both parted a few minutes later, panting.  
  
ee jen go baek hal kkae nuh leul joh ah hae  
  
ee mal ha gi ga him deul uh jam doh mot han gul  
  
ee lun na ae ma eum ba da joo gil ba lae  
  
cause baby you are the biggest part of me  
  
geu lun gut doh na neun mollat dun guh ya  
  
(Yo, That's the way It gots to be  
  
chingu loh neun nam ji mot han da hae doh)  
  
(Yo, This is from the bottom my heart)  
  
cause baby you are the biggest part of me  
  
They walked back to their common room after a couple of hours of just sitting there, looking at the stars and at each other. As Draco said the password, Hermione yawned.  
  
"Good night, Draco."  
  
"Good night, Love."  
  
---------------  
  
TRANSLATION  
  
When I'm tired of myself,  
  
I find you to calm my heart  
  
After a conversation of this and that  
  
I become better again.  
  
Even after I talked to you a lot  
  
Nothing really changed between us  
  
But from some time, I looked at you,  
  
You who is so beautiful.  
  
I didn't even know that  
  
I'm afraid to say that I like you  
  
I might lose a precious friend  
  
My heart is restless.  
  
I'm going to tell you soon  
  
It might be awkward  
  
The moment that I've been waiting for has come  
  
I waited all day. I'm going crazy  
  
thinking whether or not I should tell you  
  
Just dash. (reload)  
  
This is just the beginning. Uh C'mon bring it on  
  
Sometimes when someone is next to you  
  
My heart gets uneasy for no reason  
  
I wonder if your heart flutters  
  
when you are lonely and you find me  
  
I gather all the little things and I thought.  
  
I think I know something now.  
  
I am next to the one and only girl  
  
that felt so distant from me  
  
What are you thinking?  
  
I hope my heart isn't revealed  
  
(maybe you like me you like me too)  
  
To you who look at me awkwardly...  
  
I'll confess now, I like you  
  
It was so hard to say, I couldn't go to sleep  
  
I hope you'll accept my heart  
  
cause baby you are the biggest part of me  
  
I didn't even know this..  
  
(Yo, That's the way It gots to be  
  
Even though you say we cant be friends anymore)  
  
woo~ I hope you accept my heart  
  
(Yo, This is from the bottom my heart)  
  
cause baby you are the biggest part of me 


End file.
